Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause motion blur in the image that is mainly in the direction of motion.
There exists a number of deconvolution methods for reducing blur in a blurry image. These methods either require the point spread function (“PSF”), which describes the blur, to be known or automatically estimated. Typically, the methods that estimate the PSF require a good initial guess for certain blur parameters, such as blur direction.